


You're not done yet.

by GeorginaWolf (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 15 minutes of Death, Angel Allison, Angel Boyd, Angel Erica, During Episode 10 of Season 5, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GeorginaWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that when you die you see the light at the end of the tunnel,<br/>your life flashes before your eyes, <br/>and you slip away. </p>
<p>You don't expect your first love<br/>and<br/>two Beta's that suffered a horrible fate <br/>to greet you with blinding 7 ft wings at the end of the light telling you that it wasn't your time yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not done yet.

 

 

" Because I'm not a Chimera ? Because I'm not a **real** werewolf ? "

   
The pain was intense.   
His claws piercing your body and you could feel every claw inside of you , intruding, somewhere where it's not supposed to be.  
Taking a shaky breath , holding onto the jacket of Theo as you leaned in and whispered out the few words that you could muster   
while trying not to choke on the blood hat was forming in your mouth. 

" Because you're barely even human . " 

And that was when you were pushed back onto the stairs, the edges of the concrete digging into your back while a set of claws dug   
deeper and twisted.   
He held you down as he pushed his claws in deeper and you told a short gasp of breath before you felt like you were on the edge of   
suffocating on the pain that was swelling up from your body. You felt one last jab and   
  
all you saw was the ceiling.   
Resting on the stairs and feeling that weird sensation of slipping away into the cold embrace of Death.   
That same feeling when you and two others almost drowned in water but slowly got warmer as the red in your vision dispersed into   
a bright white and gold haze.

 

 

_you were walking on some  white stream of light._  
it was odd because it felt like you were in the middle of a deep dream but you weren't sleeping.   
you knew you weren't sleeping because you remembered Theo digging and taking short jabs into your body,   
you remembered it all so this is the End.   
But that deep tug in your chest,  
that regret of whatever feeling of betrayal was still fresh.   
just as fresh as the would that was in your body and you went to touch it--  
before realizing that the rip in clothing has mended as well as your skin that was ripped and penetrated with   
betraying claws. 

_it occurred to you that you had absolutely no idea where to go._  
were you supposed to keep walking forward?   
were you to take a right or left into the same golden background that almost seemed blinding?   
or were you to just wait until someone came to pick you up?   
who would that someone even be? 

_who even knew that Heaven existed like this._   
  


_well, time to continue walking forward._

_" Wrong way, McCall ! "_

_you turned quickly around to only see three figures gliding towards you._  
you used the term gliding because indeed, they had wings.   
wings that were longer than yourself,   
wings that reflected from the golden light around them and you found yourself freezing because  
you knew them. 

_you knew the big black wings splotched with a deep brown,_  
you knew those tan wings that seemed to radiate a bright brown iridescent,   
and you knew the face of the girl you had first loved before you even thought about looking at her   
black wings that had chocolate tips on the ends. 

_because you knew Boyd, Erica and Allison as they stood in front of you._  
they all still wore the outfits that they had died in but without the tears from Boyd's & Erica's shirt from the Alpha's  
and  
without the stab wound from the Oni's sword through Allison's apparel.   
they seemed almost glad to meet you.   
by almost they were when Allison smiles. Oh god her smile.   
it seemed to make this whole world even more radiant with her presence. 

_" What is--"_  
" Happening? " Erica interrupts and you only answered with a nod.   
" That prick Theo is what happened. " Boyd replies gruffly and you thought you saw the glint of gold sparkle through brown.   
 " Don't worry Scott. You're not done yet. " Allison offers with a tilt of her chin behind him.   
you looked behind you, wondering what was behind you but there was nothing but that haze. 

__  
" So I died?  
       but... I'm not fully gone. Not like you three. "    
you say  almost regretting that feeling of one sided disappointment  that you couldn't stay  here with them.   
but also you felt relief flood through you, you could return back to your Pack that was broken and needed to be mended.   
no idea how to do that but you couldn't let Theo do whatever he planned.   
and the thought of your mother--- No. You couldn't stay here. 

_" Don't sound so disappointed, Scott. Your pack still needs you, Stiles needs you-- " Erica began while Boyd spoke after her._  
" Your mom is calling for you -- " He says and Allison takes a step closer as her hands cup your cheeks, forehead touching hers.   
the faint echoing of your mothers voice rattled haze that grew clearer with each shout. 

> **_" C'mon! Open your eyes and look at me. C'mon, breath baby breath . "_ **

_"  I'll see you again, Scott. "_  
" Wait Allison! "  
" It's okay. It's okay, Scott. I already know. " 

> _**" C'mon Scott! Roar! "** _

_and she kissed your forehead and every thing seemed to spin in reverse._  
you were walking backwards,   
talking to Boyd, Erica and Allison ,   
the feeling of pain washed over with the uttermost anger and the ridged determination to come back from the warm haze of the Light,

  
you felt a sudden hit to your chest   
and  
with  eyes burning scarlet you fulfilled your mothers wish. 

 

 


End file.
